


Tomboy Yakuza GF Kidnaps You, Keeps You in a Cage (ASMR script)

by thesleepyfreshman



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Serious, higurashi gou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepyfreshman/pseuds/thesleepyfreshman
Summary: An alternate ending to Higurashi Gou's 'Watadamashi-hen'.The title is a joke, but the tone of the actual work is more serious. There is no smut of any kind. The 'major character deaths' are implied and not presented outright. This work assumes that you watched watadamashi-hen in it's entirety.While I don't think this work would be popular for it to happen if you for some reason want to make this an actual ASMR video all I ask for is a credit in the comments (and a link to the video, I want to see it).
Kudos: 7





	Tomboy Yakuza GF Kidnaps You, Keeps You in a Cage (ASMR script)

_Long time no see, Kei-chan._

_How many years has it been?_

_Two days, huh?_

_I’m sorry it took so long._

_I came as soon as I could._

_What did I do while I was gone?_

_There were some… intruders._

_It’s alright now._

_They won’t be coming back._

_Never mind that._

_You must be hungry._

_What would you like to eat?_

_You can ask for anything._

_Yakisoba?_

_I can make that for you._

_The panic room has an attached kitchen._

_It shouldn’t take too long._

_Let me get that started._

_Hmm? You want to go home?_

_Can’t do that, Kei-chan._

_With Ba-chan and Kimiyoshi-san gone,_

_There’s been a schism in the Sonozaki family._

_I’m the rightful heir, of course._

_But there are those who think it should be…_

_Somebody else._

_It’s a bit of a bloodbath out there, Kei-chan._

_You should stay down here._

_For your safety._

_Let me get your noodles made for you._

_[Cooking sounds for 5-10 minutes]_

_Food’s ready._

_I’m going to enter the cell to give it to you, okay?_

_Please take a step back._

_Here you go._

_Give me your honest opinion._

_Is it any good?_

_It is?_

_I’m glad you like it._

_I’m not used to cooking for myself._

_Shion was always the better cook._

_Where is Shion?_

_Shion is-_

_Shion… is…_

_I-I’m sorry, Kei-chan._

_A lot has happened._

_It’s getting to be too much._

_Can I have a hug?_

_Is that okay?_

_Thank you._

_It’s all right now, Kei-chan._

_The people responsible for ‘Oyashiro-sama’s curse’ are gone now._

_Soon, we’ll run Hinamizawa together._

_We’ll create a place where Rena can live happily,_

_A place where Satoko-chan won’t be presecuted,_

_A place we can be truly proud to call home._

_There’s just a few people who don’t understand yet._

_They need… convincing._

_So please stay down here_

_Just a little while longer._


End file.
